Mario and Lucina's Interstellar Adventures Across the Galaxy
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: A crossover retelling of Super Mario Galaxy. On the night of the Star Festival, the festival was suddenly halted by Bowser and his army as he sends Mario and Lucina into space. Now it is up for our two heroes to work together to save Peach and Robin, stop Bowser and his forces, with the help of Rosalina, go on many adventures through many galaxies to the Comet Observatory.
1. The Star Festival

**A/N: This story takes place in the events of Super Mario Galaxy, told through both Mario and Lucina's perspectives. Unlike one of my other stories, a Smash Bros. fanfic called Smashers in the Hotel (where there's a Mario x Lucina ship), Mario x Lucina will NOT (I repeat, NOT) be a romantic relationship in this one, as the ships in this story are Mario x Peach and Lucina x Robin. Instead, Mario and Lucina will undergo a friendship-esque bond in this story during their journey to save Peach and Robin. Also features a guest character from the Granblue Fantasy series, who will appear alongside with Luigi as supporting characters.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. The game Super Mario Galaxy and both the Mario and Fire Emblem franchises belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Mario and Lucina's Interstellar Adventures Across the Galaxy**

**A Christopher Spielberg fanfic**

**PROLOGUE**

Every hundred years, a shining comet appears in  
the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom. The  
comet was so large one year, it filled the skies  
and sent down countless shooting stars raining  
down, creating a beautiful display for all who  
witnessed it's stargazing sight.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads brought  
the shooting stars to the castle, where they all  
become a great and luminescing Power Star.  
It should have been a very happy time for the  
wonderful citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.

That night was remembered as the magnificent  
Star Festival, held once every hundred years in  
the Mushroom Kingdom to celebrate the comet  
and witness the spectacular view of the shooting  
stars in the night sky...

* * *

**The Mushroom Kingdom  
T****he Night of the Star Festival**

Lucina, the daughter of Chrom, and her girlfriend Robin from the land of Ylisse, both arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom on that special night.

Robin asks her girlfriend, "You sure this is the place?"

"It...looks like it.", said Lucina, who took out and looked at the invitation they were given;

**Dear Lucina and Robin,**

**You're invited to the Star Festival. Enjoy the one night opportunity to see the majestic view of the comet that comes once a century. Don't miss it!**

**Sincerely Yours, Princess Peach**

The princess of Ylisse then replies, "Like what the invitation says, it sounds and looks promising."

"I can't wait to see the stars with you.", anticipated the Plegian shepherd.

Lucina nods, "Let's go.", as the two advance their way to the kingdom...

...but not before a familiar red plumber follows behind them, who is also on his way to the Mushroom Kingdom for the festival, jumping in the air for one moment and saying, "Wa-hoo!"

* * *

Once the couple reach the kingdom, the two smiled as they saw the Toads happily collecting shooting stars and spending the lovely night. A guards each appeared between the path ahead while other Toads were seen.

"It's...so beautiful...", Lucina says with glee, about to move along with Robin before she felt someone bump behind her.

Lucina and Robin turn around to see who bumped into this, before seeing the same red plumber from earlier.

Mario.

"Oh! I'm-a so sorry.", the red plumber said, "Didn't see you too coming."

The blue-haired girl said to her, "That's okay. We're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom for the Star Festival. We recieved a letter saying we're invited. Are you invited as well?"

"Well, yes, but I received a different invitation...", Mario says as he showed his letter to Lucina and Robin;

**Dear Mario,**

**I'll be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the Star Festival. There's something I'd like to give you.**

**From Peach**

Lucina replies, "It's from the same person. _The_ Princess Peach?"

"Of-a course. She's-a the love of my-a life.", said Mario, "We've-a been in love since the day I've-a saved her."

Robin giggled, "I assume she has a gift for you."

"Right-a you are!", the plumber smiled, "Maybe if it's-a not-a bother, maybe you two would like-a to meet-a the Princess? Wanna come?"

The Exalt girl answered after chuckling, "Yes. Why not? We're going to the Star Festival too, after all.", as the three then went on their way to the festival and Peach's castle.

Once there, the three gasp in awe as they saw many Toads and other guests celebrating the night of the Star Festival. Guards, peasants and all else.

"Luigi!", Mario greeted.

The green plumber says, "Mario!", before he and his brother hugged.

"That must be your brother, huh?", Lucina smiled.

Mario says, "Right, indeed. Luigi, this is Lucina and Robin. Lucina and Robin, Luigi."

"Pleased to meet you too. We've been invited for the Star Festival tonight, and-", Robin greeted again.

Luigi then said, "Hey-a, guys. You wouldn't believe who I-a met recently.", before saying, "Everyone, this is my-a friend Katalina.", bringing over another guest visiting for the Star Festival, Katalina.

Although she looked similar to Lucina, she had long, pale blonde hair, red eyes, large stature and broad shoulders, while her attire is mostly worn in armor with a blue-colored cape like Lucina's.

"Hi. My friend Luigi here just told me about his brother, Mario. And you are?", the blonde knight asked.

"I'm Lucina. And this is my girlfriend Robin. We're here for the festival."

Robin then tells her, "I'm just gonna go to the castle to see Peach for a bit. I'll meet up with you guys soon."

"Alright. We'll catch up.", Lucina nodded as Robin left to go to the castle not too far away from the plaza, "So wait are you planning to do for the festival."

Katalina answers, "I don't know, maybe catch some stars, maybe collect them as souvenirs..."

"We-a can even gaze at stars-a with our friends and-a loved ones.", Mario adds.

Luigi high-fived, "That's the spirit, Mario!"

"Now, it's time to meet up with Robin, see Princess Peach and-", Lucina said-

Suddenly, they heard cannons blasting as many cannonballs strike the plaza, one knocking down a building!

"GET DOWN!", Lucina said as the four ducked.

It appeared that several airships were heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom, still striking cannonballs where the heroes are!

Luigi shivered in fear, "W-w-w-w-w-wha-a-a-at's-a going on?"

"We're under attack!", Katalina said, as another cannonball hits another building far away from them in the plaza.

Lucina sensed, "Robin's in danger!"

"Peach!", Mario sensed as well, before he said to Luigi and Katalina, "Go, Luigi and-a Katalina! Go where it's-a safe! We're-a going to save-a Robin and-a Peach!", as the two couples split up and went off.

Mario and Lucina, dodging cannonballs and fireballs colliding and exploding in the plaza, then gasped as they stopped and saw the airships arrive and passing by in the air, appearing to be led by the villainous Bowser, nearing Peach's castle!

Peach witnesses the chaos in the kingdom as she carely held the precious white Luma in her arms, while two Toad guards looked on.

One of the airships then neared the castle as someone steps forward and meets with Peach.

Bowser himself.

"Princess Peach! You are formally invited...to the creation of my new galaxy!", Bowser declared as the Toad guards cowered in fear behind the princess as Peach clutched the Luma tightly, not wanting the star to get harmed.

Bowser laughs evilly as he unleashed a massive amount of energy, "THIS FESTIVAL'S OVER!"

Inevitably, a saucer appears in the scene, making the catastrophe even more frightening.

Robin witnesses the entire thing when she arrived at the castle and said, "What's going on?!"

Peach, on the other hand, sees this as the UFO reflects in her eyes as she witnessed in danger.

Back at the festival, Lucina says to Mario, "Come on! We need to keep moving! We gotta save them!", before they start running on their way to the castle in a hurry.

"How could this happen!?", one Toad said.

Another said, "Going to my happy place...!", as the two heroes ran.

As the two reach the Castle Gardens, they heard Peach and Robin yell out, "HELP ME!"

"ROBIN!", Lucina shouted.

Mario also shouts, "PEACH!", as they head towards the bridge and ran across the grass.

But as Robin was about to reunite with Lucina, the saucer appeared right on top of the castle and, when its red bottom parts turned green, it suddenly shot lasers after it positioned its lasers, tracing around the castle in a circle.

Peach almost loses her balance when the earth shifted, as the bridge Lucina, Mario and Robin were on shattered, separating Lucina and Robin (with the former still with Mario) by the force!

Chains went down from the airships as they dug into the ground, where in several moments, the castle is lifted away from the ground, bringing Mario, Lucina, Robin and Peach up!

The castle went higher and higher by the airships as the UFO lead the way, leaving the atmosphere as it enters into outer space!

"MARIO!", Peach called out in danger.

Robin also said, "LUCINA!", as she tried to reach her by crossing the cracked bridge.

Mario and Lucina pant as the latter looks below, seeing how high they were going by Bowser's armada of airships.

"This is...too high...", Lucina said to herself, before saying, "Don't worry! I'll come get you! Just stay calm!", just as she was about to reach Robin with the broken bridge while Mario reached out for Peach,

"Peach...", said Mario.

Lucina ensured to Robin as she almost reached her girlfriend, "Everything's gonna be-"

Suddenly, Kamek appears and snatches Robin!

"**ROBIIIIIIIIN!**", yelled Lucina, as Mario sees this.

Lucina pulls out and readies her Falchion sword, glaring on at Kamek as she grunted with anger.

Kamek says to the two, "So long! Enjoy your flight!", as his wand glowed with power before Kamek was about to cast a spell at the two!

"NOOOOOOO!", Robin shrieked, watching in horror as Kamek casts his spell.

The spell headed towards Mario and Lucina, the latter managing to block it, but causing the castle bridge to be destroyed completely as the two were sent flying off in space!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**", screamed Mario and Lucina as they were sent flying away into space!

As Kamek cackles in victory and disappears after settling Robin with Peach, they let out;

"MARIOOOOOO!"

"LUCINAAAAAAA!"

The castle then disappears and warps away by another spell of Kamek's!

But before it does, the white Luma star escapes and flees its way to find the two heroes...


	2. Rosalina and the Lumas

The sound of Luma's cute voice was the first thing Mario and Lucina heard in their unconsciousness.

Just before the two wake up, Mario and Lucina felt someone poke their foreheads. The two shook as the latter groaned in pain once they regained their consciousness.

"What happened?", Lucina said, "Where's Robin and Peach? Where are th-", before the two see the white Luma in front of them, "Hello, little one.", she said to the white Luma curiously, "What's your name?", seeing the Luma circle around them, "Where _exactly_ are we?"

We zoom out to see Mario, Lucina and the white Luma now on a small planet known as the Starting Planet, which consists of grass, flowers, rocks, a house, and other things that resembles a valley.

The white Luma then transforms into a bunny, astonishing Mario and Lucina.

"I have...so many questions...", the Exalt girl sighed.

The bunny says, "Finally, you two are awake!"

"A talking star bunny.", figured Lucina, "It's so cute, though."

Mario nodded, "No kidding.", asking the bunny, "Excuse me...can you ask us-a where we are-a?"

"Let's play!", said the star bunny, before hopping off.

Lucina confused, "Play what?"

"Let's-a find out.", said Mario, as the two of them start following the bunny before stopping, as the two meets two other bunnies but with golden ears (while Luma's bunny form had white ones).

The star bunny says, "Let's play hide and seek! If you can catch all of us, we'll tell you about where we are!"

"Wait!", the princess of Ylisse said before the bunnies hop off and suddenly disappear, "Where did they go?"

The red plumber told, "We need-a to search. Lucina, you go search that-a way. I'll-a search there!", before the two went off quickly to find the star bunnies.

First, Mario finds the first star bunny in the traditional green pipe.

Lucina then catches the second star bunny in the crater, who falls in and comes out of the other crater from the other side of the Starting Planet.

Lastly, the two of them work together to find and catch the last star bunny (the white Luma) hidden in the grass, and succeeds in doing so.

"You caught me!", the star bunny said before turning back into its Luma form, "Wow! You caught all of us? Maybe you can really help Mama..."

Mario and Lucina ask in unison, "Mama?"

A moment after, a shining light appears from the sky and creates a nearby monument where a mysterious figure awaits.

"What's this?", Lucina asked herself as the two near the monument.

Going up on the platform, the princess of Ylisse then touches the monument's texture as she says, "It looks ancient...", going up with Mario while saying, "Ad astra...to the stars...", before the two went to the top.

The person they saw was a tall woman with short platinum blonde hair, a sky-blue dress and light-blue eyes.

Mario and Lucina again were astonished as she spoke, "I've been watching you both from here. This place is called the gateway to the starry sky..."

"Who are you?", both of the heroes ask.

The woman touched her chest, "My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos."

Lucina halted, "Wait, wait, wait. I just have one question...are you a goddess?", asking this after seeing her powerful figure earlier, making

"I am not a goddess. I am the keeper of the stars. Regardless, in order to save your special ones, you both will need the power to travel through space.", before summoning two Lumas (one which was the same Luma from earlier and the other one which was black), "These Lumas will give you both with these powers. I will entrust you two with their care."

Lucina said, confused; "Wait...what?", noticing what's about to happen.

At the same time, both Lumas suddenly spun and then disappeared inside of Mario and Lucina.

"What...just happened...?!", Lucina said, looking at her hands.

Rosalina explained, "He is given the power to spin in mid-air to reach unreachable places, while you are given the ability to fight stronger, become more agile, and jump higher like you've never done before."

"Hold on. Let me try.", the Exalt girl said, before doing clenching her sword as she hits part of the monument, effectively shattering it, "This...can come in handy. What else?", before hopping in one spot for a few times, showing that she can jump higher than Mario can regularly, even double-jumping in mid-air as well; "Wow. I've never felt stronger like this since the fall of Grima."

The space princess sighs, "You see, darkness and disaster has struck us, just as it had visited you both. With these Lumas, I hope you two can rescue the Grand Stars."

"The Grand Stars?", asked Lucina and Mario.

Rosalina replies without an answer, "May the stars shine down on you both...", before levitating higher and fading from plain sight.

The two heroes, after seeing Rosalina disappear, look at the mass of crystals in front of them.

"Let's see what these powers can do...", Lucina said, looking at Mario and then her Falchion.

The two of them then test their powers on the crystals, shattering them easily as a Launch Star appears in front of them.

"What's-a that?", Mario asked.

A yellow Luma appears and said to the two, "That is a Launch Star. Use it to shoot through space like a comet! Now, go and explore the universe! There are lots and lots of galaxies for you two to discover!"

"Okay.", both of them said, "Here goes nothing!", using their powers on the Launch Star, causing them to fly across space at high speeds.

Lucina responded, "WHOA!", as she and Mario fly side-by-side as they reach a nearby planet.

"Where to-a next?", asked the red plumber as they saw another yellow Luma.

The Luma said, "Hi, there! Good to see you too! I have some bad news, though. I had a Launch Star all ready for you both, but a meteor smashed it up!"

"Oh, gods. What are the odds?", presumed Lucina, exchanging looks with Mario.

The Luma continued, "You two can't leave without it, so find all the Star Chips to fix it. Oh, and be sure not to fall in the black hole."

"Ok, that-a sounds like-a challenge. But let's-a do it!", Mario says.

After a minute of searching around the small planet as the two find all five Star Chips, they saw another Launch Star appear as the two go to the next planet.

Seeing that another Luma was trapped inside a glass case and there were enemies around, Mario and Lucina easily defeat them as they free the star.

"Thanks! Would you mind rescuing my buddy in that base up there too?", the freed Luma stated.

Lucina nodded, "Of course. Why not?"

"I'll transform into a Sling Star. Just jump into me after I...TRANSFORM!", the Luma star said before it transforms into a Sling Star.

Afterwards, both heroes free the other star after defeating the enemies, where they went over as the other freed Luma stated, "Hurry! Down here!"

"Down a pipe?", Lucina questioned.

Mario shrugs, "It's-a what I-a do.", as he goes into the pipe.

"Here goes.", readied the Exalt girl, going in too.

Inside, the two heroes listen to the Luma who said, "We've been waiting for you! There's a Grand Star trapped in here! We need to save it! They're using it to power that awful machine. It looks like it's making...something. We have to do something before the Grand Star's power is drained! Quick, find a way to stop that terrible machine!"

"I-a know! We must-a activate those-a yellow tiles to deactivate the machine!", Mario solved, "Are you-a with me-a?", holding out his hand to Lucina.

Lucina's eyes (one of them with the mark of the Exalt) look at his as she takes his hand, "I'm with you."

The two of them work together as they stepped and activated the yellow tiles to blue, and once they did all of them, it turned green as the machine deactivates, freeing the first Grand Star.

"There it is.", Mario and Lucina witnessed the Grand Star, "Time to go.", before the two of them grabbed it.

A few moments after their victorious feat of getting the first Grand Star and first star in general, the two of them suddenly blasted out of the base and flew across the vastness of space...


	3. The Comet Observatory

**A/N: Just as a quick notification, all bonus and secret stars are omitted from this story.**

Mario and Lucina were both soaring through space as they obtained the first Grand Star, approaching a mysterious spaceship.

"What is that?", Lucina pondered, before the two land as they saw the Grand Star spin and head towards the spaceship's inactive red-glowing core.

As the Grand Star absorbs inside the core, it turns from red to orange.

The princess of Ylisse reacted, "It's...so beautiful."

The lights in the Terrace and Bedroom areas lit up once again. Green circular platforms turned on below the core. One of the six stars around the big middle star on the platform on the floor glowed, as an orange light follows and activates the dome to the Terrace.

**Grand Star Rescue (already completed)**

"Can somebody please tell us what in the gods' name is going on?!", Lucina said, observing the Comet Observatory.

Mario then notices Rosalina, "There's-a Rosalina again. Maybe she has-a the answers.", before the two heroes walked over and met with Rosalina again.

"The beacon is lit again. It shines weakly, maybe only as bright as a Class 6 star, but at least the Lumas will survive now.", another black Luma (different from the one Lucina has been given to), Polari, said to Rosalina.

The star princess heard the two heroes approaching as she said, "Oh, thank you for saving the Grand Star. These star people are my family...they mean so much to me."

"Your family?", Lucina questioned, "Star people- What is this place anyway?"

Rosalina turned to face them as she giggled and told the heroes, "Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home, and also home to the Lumas. You see, we travel the starry skies. We pass by this area once every one hundred years, but we suddenly stopped in front of this planet. A strange force had latched on to our ship, pulling away Star Bits and our power source, the Power Stars. Our ship had lost power, so it entered a deep hibernation state in which it could not move. Those who took your special ones picked up the Power Stars, and discovered the power to cross the universe.", finalizing; "Please...I have a request. This observatory uses Power Stars to project images of the galaxies that are scattered across space. And...there is a chance we can use our few remaining stars to look for other Power Stars."

"I see your point.", Mario said before continuing, "What are-a those domes right-a over there?"

She replies, "These round rooms are called domes. We observe galaxies from domes such as these. But the only one that is working now, powered by the Star Power you both restored, is this one. The Terrace. Please go there and try to recover the Power Stars from the galaxies you two can see from there."

"If we do that, we'll be able to restore the Comet Observatory 's ability to fly like a starship.", Polari added, "Then perhaps we can pursue the thieves who ran off with the Power Stars."

Mario and Lucina look on and heard her request loud and clear, before the latter kneeled and placed her sword on the floor, putting her two hands on top of the handle like a knight.

"You have our word. We promise to restore the entire Comet Observatory and bring back your beloved Power Stars...", the princess of Ylisse swore and honored.

The red plumber continued, kneeling in the same position as the Exalt girl (without the sword but tipping his iconic hat), "...so we can defeat-a Bowser and-a save our loved-a ones from-a certain doom.", as Rosalina smiled to the their promise.

"I just have one more to thing to ask. Whenever we collect these Power Stars, do we have to go there and back again every single time?", Lucina wondered.

Rosalina replies, "Of course not. You both will need to obtain all three stars from each Galaxy before you can get the next Grand Star from that dome to the next."

"Sounds reasonable.", the Exalt girl answered back, before the two heroes then head towards the Terrace dome, entering it.

Inside, the only thing they saw was a big control panel with a star-shaped button on it.

"Strange. What is that?", questioned Lucina, "This place has more technology that I did not know existed back in my world..."

Mario told her, "Looks-a like a control panel.", as the two walk closer to the panel as the plumber curiously touches the star-shaped button.

Suddenly, projections of the Terrace's galaxies appeared right before Mario and Lucina's eyes, showing two galaxies available.

The Good Egg Galaxy, and the Honeyhive Galaxy.

"Which one do you want to go first?", Lucina said to Mario.

He replies, "Well...I guess we can try the Good Egg Galaxy.", selecting it as all of a sudden, a Launch Star appears and the two immediately were sent flying, warping out of the dome!

"WA-HOOOOO!", Mario cheered.

Lucina also reacted, "WHOOOOOA!", as the two flew their way to the Good Egg Galaxy...


	4. Good Egg Galaxy

**GOOD EGG GALAXY**

**Part 1 - Dino Piranha**

Mario and Lucina, once entering the Good Egg Galaxy, see the many planets that reside, including a starting planet with a house, as well as ones that look like a boulder, bean, bitten apple and furthermore.

"You ready to go get some-a Power Stars?", Mario prepared as they flew.

Lucina nods, "Ready!", before the two flipped and made a perfect landing on the starting planet, with both her and Mario saying, "Yes!", as the princess of Ylisse asks him, "Where do we go?"

"Let's-a go find-a the Launch-a Star! Might help-a lead us to the first-a Power Star here!", clued Mario, as the two of them first defeat a few Electrogoombas and unknowingly collecting several Star Bits before they go across the dark side of the planet through a bridge leading upwards on the side.

As the two bend the laws of gravity as they went up on the bridge, Lucina added, "I can't help but notice we may have been breaking the laws of physics, theoretically."

"Smart-a explanation.", Mario nodded, "That's-a what I thought-a."

Once the two heroes reached the top, they saw a Luma who said to them, "My friends are ahead! Hurry!", before transforming into a Sling Star leading upwards into a Launch Star.

The female warrior says, "Let's roll, Mario!", as the two use the Sling Star and Launch Star, sending them flying to the boulder planet as they say, "WA-HOO!", when they flew through space.

Landing at the boulder planet, Lucina sees the Luma on the planet and the Star Chips nearby, "I presume we need to collect some Star Chips again."

"I-a figured.", accepted Mario, before the two then collect the five Star Chips around the small boulder planet, avoiding the rocks that roll on the muddy paths.

At one point, Lucina felt one of her blue shoes get stuck in the mud when she and Mario collected the last of the five Star Chips (which created the Launch Star at the other end of the planet, with the former trying desperately to get her left leg free.

Noticing one of the oncoming rocks rolling towards her, she gasps as she readied her sword...

...but Mario came in front of her and spun thanks to his new power, destroying the rock completely!

"You okay?", the red plumber asks the Exalt girl.

The Ylisse warrior replied, "I'm alright. Just trying to get my leg free...from this muck!", grunting before gasping as her left shoe and tight comes off her foot, stumbling back to solid ground while her shoe was still stuck in the mud.

"Oh!", gasped Mario, "I'll-a get that!", as he quickly grabbed both her shoe and tight from the mud before the rock rolled on its path.

Lucina started getting up, looking at her bare foot after her shoe and tight came off, wiggling her toes.

"First of all, I don't...usually go barefoot. And second, does this happen to you?", Lucina said, breathless.

Mario answers, "I don't-a think so, and I can't-a recall. The mud quite slows-a me down, though.", handing the girl her left shoe and tight back.

She says, "We better go.", putting her shoe and tight back on her left leg, "The launch star's ready.", the two heroes then running to the Launch Star, using it to fly across to the next bean-looking planet; as the two land, they quickly heard something as she said, "Do you hear something?", before all of a sudden, three Slurples latch onto Lucina as she yelped, "GET IT OFF! **GET IT OFF!**", trying to get the Slurples off her.

"I'll-a save you!", the red-clothed hero frantically replied, before he span and punched Lucina on the abdomen, causing the Slurples to be sent flying and defeated.

Lucina exerted as she catched her breath, "Thank you, Mario. What was that?"

"Probably slurples.", Mario referred, "Wouldn't quite call them-a leeches."

"Were they sucking my blood?!"

"I don't-a think they were. We're-a fine."

The princess of Ylisse replies, "Well...whatever you did, they're gone now.", settling; "Let's go.", as the two heroes advance as they defeat a piranha plant, sending a sproutle vine up to the next planet as Lucina reacted, "A vine? Looks convenient."

"Up we-a go!", the moustached hero said as the two went up the vine and landed on the next planet.

Seeing two more of the Slurples they came across earlier, Lucina simply slashed at them with her sword, sending them flying and defeating them.

Lucina bravely said, "Not this time.", after having fought the two Slurples.

"You know, Lucina, you're-a so brave like I am.", considered the red plumber, as they advance across.

Destroying the rocks rolling ahead and reaching across to the Launch Star at the end of the planet, the two reach the next planet as they land on a patch of sand on the planet's bottom.

"Sandy.", stated the Exalt girl before the two saw appearing footsteps nearby, startling the two as she exclaimed, "_What is that?!_", before the moustached plumber then spun again when he gets close to the invisible entity, its invisibility disappearing as it reveals to be a Petapeta, "Get away!", she said as she slashed her sword at the enemy, exploding into many Star Bits, "Huh. So it's like an anthropomorphic moneybag. Gods, this is much more outrageous than my world has back home."

Mario clarifies, "What can I-a say? These-a galaxies are-a outrageous.", shrugging as the two continue, going to the other side of the planet to climb up a ton of blocks to the top, where the two break open a crystal containing a launch star; "Ready to-a roll?"

"Ready whenever you are. Always.", smiled Lucina as they used the launch star together as they cheered; "YAHOO!", flying across space again as they approach a small planet with a giant egg on top and were about to land; "Uh, Mario? I think we're about to-"

But the two heroes land on top of the egg on the small planet, cracking it. The egg then rose a bit, before a big tail sprouted from the back of the egg with a round rocky tip at the end of the tail.

Lucina noticed, "I think we just woke it up.", as the egg slowly walks around, its tail dragging on the ground.

"I-a think that must-a be the first Power Star.", guessed Mario.

The princess of Ylisse asked, "Where?", looking around.

"Maybe it has it. Maybe the star's-a in it.", explained the plumber.

Lucina agreed, "Well, okay. Let's see what's hiding in that shell.", as she and Mario head towards the mysterious creature's tail and both hit it at the same time.

The tail rebounds, and then retracts back to the shell, completely cracking the egg open and hatching the creature.

The Dino Piranha.

It makes a loud ferocious roar, beginning the battle between it and the two heroes.

"**WHAT IN YLISSE'S NAME IS THAT THING!**", Lucina exclaimed as the boss battle began.

Mario answered, "It's-a some sort of-a...Dino Piranha!", as the Dino Piranha rushed towards the heroes, "Get out of its-a way!", with Mario saying this as the two dodge.

"Is there anyway we can kill this thing? I know it's a hatchling, but why don't I just stab it or something?", the Exalt girl asked.

The plumber answers, "I know his-a weakness! Hit his-a tail!"

"The things I do for my kingdom...", Lucina said to herself before she and Mario both rushed towards the Dino Piranha's tail and hit it, once again rebounding and retracting it, hitting the Dino Piranha on the head and plucked some of it's petals off the monster.

Enraged, the Dino Piranha turns red with anger and roars in a fit of rage, once again rushing towards the two in which they dodge.

Mario calls out to his ally, "We must-a hit its-a tail again!"

"On it!", the princess of Ylisse replies as she and Mario rush to the Dino Piranha's tail and hit it again, rebounding and hitting the Dino Piranha on the head.

But it wasn't enough to defeat the Dino Piranha yet.

The moustached red plumber told her, "Just-a one more and-a it should be-a down!", as the two dodge then head for the tail after the ferocious Dora Piranha attempted to rush towards them.

As Mario and Lucina hit the Dino Piranha's tail once more, rebounding and hitting it on the head (causing his petals to completely be plucked from the impacts), the Dino Piranha does one last death scream, before falling over and exploding into a cloud of purple dust.

"There...it is done.", Lucina said, taking breaths after their battle with the Dino Piranha, before they saw the Power Star appear where the egg resided earlier.

Mario saw, "There it is. Our first Power Star."

"Although we already got a Grand Star and garnered two in general, I may have to agree with that.", said Lucina, nodding faintly.

The plumber thumbs-upped, "Let's-a take it.", as the two heroes went towards the Power Star and grabbed it.

After another moment of victory of getting their first Power Star, a Launch Star appears near them.

"Wha- What's going on?", Lucina said.

Mario believes, "Looks like-a our mission in the Good Egg Galaxy isn't over yet! Two more-a to go!", as the two decided to take the Launch Star to leave the planet and went to their next Power Star mission.

* * *

**Part 2 - A Snack of Cosmic Proportions**

When the two of them land back at the Starting Planet, both went to the other bridge as they defeat another Electrogoomba, where they see a blue Luma who said, "I've got a hungry friend up ahead...you two don't mind sharing your snacks, do you?"

"Snacks? What snacks? We haven't brought any, what do you mean?", confused Lucina, but the blue Luma does not answer as it transforms into a path of blue pull stars, "They don't...look like pull stars..."

Mario pondered, "I-a wonder...", as he and Lucina were pulled together by the energy of the pull stars as the two said, "Whoooooooa!", as they reach the launch star, sending them across space once again to another small planet.

Seeing a crystal containing a launch star nearby, Mario and Lucina break it almost immediately and used the launch star which headed to another planet.

"Another launch star?", Mario and Lucina questioned as they flew towards another planet, seeing another launch star on the path, launching themselves to a different planet with the different path.

A few moments later, the two land on a small planet resembling Yoshi's egg, where the Luma's hungry friend, the Hungry Luma, is at.

Lucina says to Mario, "That star looks kinda cute...", as the two approach the Hungry Luma.

It says, "Hey, you! Yes, you! Got any tasty Star Bits? If you feed me some star bits, I'll burst with snacky happiness and then transform! I'm famished! I need some Star Bits to curb the hunger pangs!"

"Star Bits? You mean the rainbow-colored ones? Yeah, we sort of collected them on our adventures.", Lucina presumed again.

Mario pulls out a couple dozen of Star Bits, saying, "Here ya go!", feeding it to the Hungry Luma.

Seconds later, the Hungry Luma felt overly full from eating the Star Bits, saying; "That's it... I'm stuffed! Here we go! **TRANSFOOOOORM!**", before spinning as the Hungry Luma is absorbed into a bright white light, as it goes a bit far into space just before it explodes into a large bright light.

Mario and Lucina shield their eyes as the white light dissapates soon after, and they now saw a new planet in the galaxy.

"A new planet is born...", the princess of Ylisse said, a tear falling from her Exalt-branded eye.

The red plumber reminded, "No time-a to waste-a! The launch star's here!", as Lucina wipe her teary eyes as she followed Mario to the launch star, launching themselves again to the new planet.

Once there, the two of them reach the top as they fought all the Goombas there, finding the launch star on top which sends them to the biggest planet so far in their mission, the pill planet.

"It's surrounded by...glass...", the Exalt girl said.

The moustached character says, "There must-a be a way inside. Come on!", as the two search around the pill-shaped planet to find a passageway.

Breaking through a few crystals on the exterior, they eventually broke one which had a passage inside the pill planet.

"Cannonball!", Mario cheered as he jumped inside the hole.

Lucina says for the inevitable, "Here I go...", jumping inside too.

Inside, there were several areas that had arrow signs and different red and blue walls. The blue areas they're on had normal gravity while the red areas had inverted gravities.

As the two jump to the red area above, the two of them inevitably felt gravitational pulls that force them to upside-down gravity, with Lucina landing flat on the upside-down solid ground.

"Ow...", the princess of Ylisse groaned in pain before getting up, "Is it just me or did everything suddenly turn upside-down? I don't even feel my head rushing."

The red plumber simply said, "These-a areas are-a gravity-shifted. We must-a be careful."

"Okay...", eased the warrior, as she and Mario both took a shortcut nearby to the launch star at the edge through a couple more gravity shifts, reaching the top, "We must be close."

Mario chuckled, "For-a sure. Let's-a launch!", as the two both took the launch star out of the pill planet, shattering through it and leaving a hole.

The two of them land a few seconds later on a sling star similarly-looking planet, where the second Power Star resided. five blue Star Chips this time were scattered around the small planet.

"The Power Star!", said Lucina before she noticed five blue Star Chips this time that were scattered around the small planet, "Those look...blue this time."

The plumber answered, "Looks-a like the blue pull stars from-a earlier. Maybe we can use-a them to get the star."

"Exactly what I had in mind.", Lucina rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

The two of them then went around the planet to gather the five pull stars, as when they were all collected, the pull stars appear, pulling them together towards the Power Star and obtaining it.

Once more for this galaxy, another launch star appears beneath them.

"We got the second one. Looks like we're doing the last one for this planet.", Lucina notified.

Mario concurred, "Who knows-a? More challenges await. Let's-a go!", as both take the Launch Star once more back to the starting planet for their last Power Star of the Good Egg Galaxy.

* * *

**Part 3 - King Kaliente's Battle Fleet**

Once Mario and Lucina reach back to the starting planet, they saw a launch star on the roof of the small house on the light side of the planet where their next Power Star destination would continue.

"Hang on!", Lucina ensured, carrying Mario in her arms as she uses her Luma-granted powers to jump high enough to the small house's roof where the launch star was at, "You're welcome."

Mario gratefully says, "We're-a gonna thank the Lumas-a later for granting these-a powers!", before the two heroes use the launch star again, sending them flying through space and passing seven water-filled planets, reaching the two tropical planets not too far away.

"So, there's a flower with a bunch of thorns, and there's no launch or sling stars here. What now?", mystified the Exalt girl.

The moustached hero stated, "Use-a the coconuts! Throw it, or kick it like a soccer ball-a!", the two using coconuts to hit the thorn-filled flower, causing it to explode and immediately reveal a sling star.

"That works.", Lucina says before they travel to the nearby planet with the sling star, reaching the peak of the other planet but not before a Big Pokey emerges; "WHAT THE?!"

Mario calms, "It's-a Big Pokey!", pulling out a coconut and throwing it; "Take-a that!"

Once the coconut hit the Big Pokey, its segments immediately flung off as its head flipped upside down and thudded on the ground.

"Now's our-a chance!", the plumber said to his Ylissean friend.

Mario and Lucina together finished the Big Pokey's head off with a simple jump on it, which then spawned a launch star for the two of them.

Taking it, both fly through space as always as they land on a saucer-like planet.

Defeating enemies along the way and reaching the other side of the planet, they see several Bullet Bills being shot out of a base platform with Chomps coming out of two holes around it.

"That looks like a challenge.", Lucina commented to this, before she and Mario then go around for the way up, where they defeat three more Electrogoombas and breaks the crystal encasing the next launch star.

Mario theorized, "I-a think this must-a be it!", as he and the Ylissean princess took the penultimate launch star for the mission, travelling to their next landing point where there were two airships.

Landing, they notice one of the Toads, the friendly civilians of the Mushroom Kingdom, that was encased in crystal.

"That must be one of your friends. Looks like he needs help!", the Exalt girl alerted, going up where the imprisoned Toad is and easily breaks the green Toad free with her Falchion out of his crystallized prison, the latter thanking her, "That takes care of that."

Suddenly, Mario and Lucina saw two Octopuses spitting out coconuts at the two, dodging them.

"Hit the coconuts!", Mario hurried, "Like-a tennis!"

Lucina confused, "Wha...?", not understanding the sport since she is from a medieval kingdom that does not have modernity like Mario's.

"Never mind, let's-a hit it!", he told her, as the octopuses spat out two more coconuts at them, "Now!"

Mario hits one of the coconuts while Lucina slashes the other with her Falchion, sending both fruits right back at the octopuses and taking them out.

The princess of Ylisse nodded, "Huh. These things happen in _tennis_, right?"

"It's a sport. Played it maybe once or twice.", referenced Mario, as both went across the bridge to the other ship that was now activated, where they defeat several more Electrogoombas guarding the pathway up to the steering wheel where the last launch star of the mission was encased in crystal.

Destroying the crystal and setting the launch star free, the two of them took it, sending them up to the last planet of the mission, which happens to be a giant saucer-like platform.

Lucina suspiciously says, "Strange... This must be where the last Power Star here must be at.", as she and Mario walked slowly across the bottom side of the planet, going to the other side before she and Mario felt a hard dark surface as they went up, "Tar...", finally going to the other side where they witness a magma pit, "Lava... This can't be good..."

"I-a feel that something is-a coming.", Mario doubted just before they felt a rumbling from the magma pit.

At the moment when four tentacles cling onto four corners of the magma pit, a giant crown-wearing octopus named King Kaliente suddenly arised from the lava and prepares to battle the two heroes!

"Is that a...giant octopus?", said Lucina, glaring at the ferocious beast they're about to battle against, "Now then, let's go and fight!"

Mario prepares, "Be-a prepared. It's-a gonna be like that Dino Piranha we've-a fought earlier..."

King Kaliente starts the battle by momentarily spitting out three fireballs towards them!

"Watch out!", Lucina said, lunging at Mario to get out of the projectiles' way.

Mario grunts and then looks at Lucina, who is now lying on top of him after she saved him from the projectiles; "Thanks-a lot."

"Don't mention it!", Lucina said, just as the two saw King Kaliente suddenly spit out a coconut.

The Italian plumber hero got back to his feet and said, "I got this!", as he uses his Star Spin to retract the coconut back at Kaliente, hitting the squid successfully!

"That'll teach him!", Lucina told as the king octopus spat three more fireball projectiles at them; "Dodge!", she then says as she and Mario avoid them by jumping high, all while the octopus spat out another coconut, "I'll handle this!", before using her Falchion to slash at it and sending it back, but King Kaliente hits it and sends it towards the heroes; Lucina responds to this by slashing it with her sword again, causing it to hit Kaliente successfully again, also knocking off his crown and into the magma pool.

Enraged, King Kaliente roar a big gust of wind at the two heroes with his nozzle-like mouth like a train horn.

"It looks like he got heated up in the moment.", said Lucina, unfazed.

The octopus then proceeds to splash the magma pool, causing a small wave of lava that splashes at the egde of the pool, all while blue Lava Bubbles spawn from the pool.

"Look out, Mario!", Lucina warned Mario, but it was too late.

One of the lava bubbles went into contact with Mario's behind before dissolving as the plumber suddenly jumps up in the air, running in place and holding his burning behind, as he said in pain, "Ow, hot! Ooh-hoo-hoo! Ayayayayaya!", as he goes back to the ground and running in circles.

"**MARIO!**", Lucina shouted worryingly before angrily turning to face Kaliente, who spat out three more fireballs as she and Mario (who has recovered from his burning behind) dodged it; then as the king octopus spat out another coconut, the Ylisse girl yells out a battle cry as she slashes the coconut, sending it back at King Kaliente; he sends it back the first time, then the female warrior hits the coconut again at him, in which the octopus sends it back the second time; Lucina then says, "This is for Mario!", as she slashes the coconut for the third time, thus finally giving a final hit to the giant king octopus.

Defeated and knocked out, King Kaliente then collapses back into the lava pool.

"I...I did it.", Lucina said, realizing she and Mario defeated the octopus.

Mario corrects, "Actually, we did it, Lucina. Thanks for having my back-a."

"No problem. We'd do anything to save our friends and collect the Power Stars.", the blue-haired Exalt girl says.

The plumber said, "I have to admit, we really do-a great together. As a team."

"Yeah.", Lucina smiled at this, "As a team."

Mario and Lucina then both had a African handshake (the gripping kind) as a sign of their friendship-like bond.

That is, until the two heroes see another Power Star come out of the lava pool and appears near them.

"Perfect timing. Let's-a go grab this and then we can leave back to the Comet Observatory for the next galaxy.", planned the Italian hero.

The Ylisse warrior nods, "And then on to the next."

The two heroes proceed to collect the third Power Star, just before it sends the two flying through space, leaving the first galaxy they've explored and discovered.

And thus, their interstellar adventure has already begun.


End file.
